


Creative Writing

by FallenComet



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Other, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenComet/pseuds/FallenComet
Summary: These snippets are from prompts from the opening exercises for a club at my school, the prompts will be put into the notes before each story. Sadly, I don't know the book they came from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write the prompt for this story.

Dead. I never wanted to leave her by herself but sadly it was so. My life cut short by the people at school, by accident. They didn’t know that tipping me over and smashing throat into the side of the desk would result in a dead child. But my fragile human body was… fragile. It hurt seeing my single mother at my funeral, saying her last goodbyes and letting sink six feet underground. If only I hadn’t been such a dumb kid.

 

It pained me to see her go through her day with such sadness in her eyes, it was like all that once flourished within her heart turned to wilted and dead flowers. My mother, once strong, now is weakened by my death, if I had still lived I would’ve graduated and become the first to go to college in my adoptive family. Maybe, just maybe, I could’ve done something great for her and I. I just hope she makes it through this part and finds someone or something to bring the light back into her eyes. Her fiery passion is what kept me going for all those years.

 

I need to stop her… she can’t do this to herself! I try to grab her hand like so many times before but it just went through her as she stepped on the chair. The rope was tied to a rafter in the apartment, in the hangman’s knot. Why did I have to die after all the horrible things she went through? First her job, then dad, then her parents, and now soon to be my mother. She doesn’t deserve to end like this!-


	2. Poem: Crown of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the club told us to write a poem.

A brown crown, pierced by many

My body once breathing with life now takes plenty

My gaze that once stood still

Shakes before my brother’s iron will

I can see it now, the bleeding head

That once was level

That broken crown, made of brambles and thorns 

Now speaks mock, jargon that’s violent

Laugh at me? On my knees

Laugh at the poor, the broken, the many

My once great father rolled in his grave,

Now beckons me to do the same

Once my tomb reaches the bottom, 

My brother will rein

 

Blood covers the ground, my back had been stabbed

Once did I think I would last?

His iron gaze, iron fist

Knocks me out, much like exhaustion 

I’m thrown to the streets, the rightful heir now cast

Among those who times are harsh

Now winter is going to start

 

The air is frozen, my body thin

Is this how my brother thought he’d win?

Famine rushes through those young and old

The sick are no better, dying in this cold

I see the vultures, they are overhead

Ready to swoop down and pierce my chest

My brother stands by his throne,

His kingdom crowned by a

Crown of Thorns.


	3. The Many Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many hands were inspired by Dingo Doodles ongoing series talking about her D&D campaign known as Fool's Gold.

Much like how he had the upper hand, Bill had more… many much more hands. The duel would start the moment their hands unclenched.

 

Their hands slipped from each other, and that’s when the witch doctors disgusting amount of severed hands arose. Each had a knife, so let’s just say, poor Frank was gonna end up dead or severely injured. 

 

Frank took his stance, staff in hand, but drew back as the hands arose, his own two goat legs shook with power. Bill caused him to be half and half after all. The witch doctor smirked, attacking Frank with his many knives, Frank barely missing the attacks as he hopped around the arena, attempting spell after spell to attack Bill. Bill loved making his little-escaped experiment dance around the arena, cackling as he attacked, yelling, “let me do more! I’ll make you much more powerful! Those legs will give out eventually, Frank!”

 

Frank, instead of casting a spell, managed to wack Bill off his feet, sending him to the ground in a flurry of dust as the hands slammed too, skidding about to attack. All Frank had to do now was not be on the ground, and not get knocked over by a stray hand or two. 

 

Frank stabbed his staff into the ground, climbing to the top of it, looking below in fear of a scuttling creepy crawling hand.


	4. The Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt for the Halloween meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, we thought the black liquid was oil, that we’d struck it rich and we’d be able to retire and live in leisure. We actually started writing down all the ways we’d spend the money our first choice was…

A vial of unicorn blood, our shelves were becoming empty of the substance that made our masks blessed with fortune and immortality. However, was we discovered in the Earth’s ground was not oil, but something worse.

 

After we started selling off the “oil” strange reports popped up in our community. Apparitions just… coming out of nowhere to wreck houses. Father started to get worried that we’d be connected, a family of witches even in the modern day were scorned by mortals, so it seemed like soon we’d have to move again. The oil we used was only for lamps. And that’s when the… being attacked us, it was at tall as the ceiling in our shack, fur matted and patchy. It had a starved look, stomach caved in and bones almost piercing the beasts almost blue skin, the ends of what I could call hands black with what seemed to be frostbite. The great antlers of the beast scraped every known surface as it roared at the first thing it saw, Dad. Dad, try as he might with his experience far beyond what I’ve learned was horribly mangled, death laying its cloak upon him as the creature feasted on his insides. The image of my Dad’s intestines hanging from the aged bone of the deer skull still in my dreams. It was strange, all reports of apparitions were… different from ours…


	5. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes kids are the only ones willing to say what’s on their minds, and our family needed a little dose of honesty. We almost never said something straight out. My mother was the worst. All she would do was…

cheat on dad. I saw it too many times as a young child, she’d bring some guy from one bar or another while dad was away on some trip and be loud. I hate the noises that still haunt my sleepless nights even today. The all too familiar cries and groans. I sat down at the table, Dad was back from a trip which meant last night mom was in with another “family friend”. 

 

I stood up at the table, “dad, I need to tell you something,” I said, shaking as mom gave me a death glare.

“What is it, Summer?”

“It’s something about mom, she’s been,” I paused, trying to calm down myself, “she’s been cheating on you, for many many years now…”

I waited for the yelling, maybe screaming, but all there was silence, “I can name even some relatives and friends of yours, dad. Remember Richard? Miguel? David? Jason? They have come here in the past week since you’ve been gone.”

I dashed up the stairs, slamming and locking my door shut with my cat on my bed as my only comfort… I could hear what was going on downstairs.


End file.
